


"Graduation"

by Beautiful_lies_x



Series: Of Footie and Friends [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_lies_x/pseuds/Beautiful_lies_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is finally graduating high school, as Merlin watches in the crowd</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Graduation"

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD THIS SERIES IS FINALLY FINISHED!   
> You guys have been the absolute best, I seriously cannot thank you enough for your kind comments and kudos. To think all of this started because of some stupid note I left on my phone when my bus was late. Love you all <3

Arthur fiddled with the cap on his head, readjusting it over his mop of golden hair.

"Hey, valedictorian!" Gwaine clapped him on his shoulder as he came by, grinning in his own crimson gown, twisting the bright sash that deemed Arthur valedictorian, around his own neck.

"Oi, come off it!" Arthur laughed, grabbing it back, "You can wear one when you actually manage to pass all your classes."

Gwaine shook his head in mock irritation, "I only failed one, and they let me graduate anyway so it's irrelevant." He swung an arm around Arthur, who ducked in retaliation.

"Don't mess up the hair, mate. It may be under the cap, but it's perfection."

"You reckon everything about you is perfect, mate, you're not a fair judge." Gwaine joked, his eyes bright. "By the way, have you seen Perce?"

Arthur nodded, "Yeah, last I checked he was chatting with Merlin."

Gwaine's demeanour brightened considerably, "Merlin's here? What are we standing around for, then?" He grabbed Arthur's arm and began to pull him over to the seating area.

"I swear you like my boyfriend more than you like your own." The blonde grumbled, "He's mine, hands off."

"Ooh!" Gwaine sang sarcastically as they approached Merlin's seat, "Someone's possessive."

Merlin whipped around at Gwaine's voice, and grinned filthily. "Of course he's possessive." He said, raising his eyebrows. "Have you seen me?"

Arthur laughed, ducking down to cup the back of Merlin's head. Their lips met in a soft, lingering kiss, pulling away only when Gwaine began to make gagging sounds.

"Oh shut up!" Merlin laughed, "You were just as kissy when Percy's school had their graduation."

Arthur laughed, and then, in a weak imitation of Gwaine's voice, he recited, "Oh! Look at him! Doesn't he just look so handsome? Their graduation capes are way nicer than that horrible green that we have to wear! Oh, everyone shut up! Percy's next!" Arthur rolled his eyes, "Seriously, even his mother was gushing less."

Gwaine inclined his head in agreement. "Yeah, but his mother didn't get a really dirty reward for sayin-"

Merlin suddenly threw up his hands, exclaiming loudly in disgust to stop Gwaine's explicit tirade. "Control yourself!"

Arthur laughed just as the speaker at the podium announced that all students must line up. He gave Merlin a quick peck goodbye, grabbed Gwaine, who had just perked up with interest as his boyfriend made his way along the seating, and the two of them made their way to the stage.

 

 

The air was hot and sticky, and the thick gowns seemed to only intensify the heat whilst their school principal made the longest speech known to man. Arthur was pretty sure he was dying. Finally, finally, the principal wound up his speech to some quiet, respectful applause from the clearly bored audience, and Arthur's name as valedictorian was called. Gwaine clapped him on the shoulder, Elyan gave him a thumbs up, and Gwen and Lance both gripped his arms reassuringly as he passed. Arthur pulled up to the podium, carefully stepping up because if he tripped now he would back out of the speech altogether. His fingers wrapped around the mic, and he took a deep breath. He looked into the audience, and locked eyes with Merlin's reassuring gaze, which he held.

"Er, hi. My name's Arthur Pendragon, and I'm not quite sure why I just felt the need to reintroduce myself." The audience gave a small laugh, and it spurred Arthur's confidence, as he now grinned easily. "As you already know, I am valedictorian this year. I was incredibly surprised to find out that I got the gig, given how talented many of my classmates are. I have absolutely no doubt that all of you will go on to do amazing things with your lives," he paused, grinning, "Even you Gwaine." Laughter bubbled up from the side where the students stood, and Arthur continued. "I have had a lot of people come up today to congratulate me, but there's no way that I would even be graduating today without the help of some people. I'd like to take this time to thank them. To my English teacher, Mr. Kilgharrah, who never gave up on me, despite my inability to understand his cryptic explanations." In the crowd, the teacher's eyes glimmered with mischief and pride. "To my sister Morgana who has been my absolute rock during this year, giving me a safe place I can call my own." He watched as Morgana discreetly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "To my friends, who made sure I never got too serious, and pulled me away with a few jokes. But most importantly, to the love of my life, Merlin. He stayed with me during every single up and down of this year. The excessive studying, post-exam freakouts, university application break downs, all while secretly doing the exact same thing over his own education. Merlin, you're my inspiration, and the reason that I'm standing here today, you make me want to be a better person for you." Arthur shook his head with a small smile while Percy wolf-whistled next to a blushing Merlin. "So, to the teachers, to the school, and most importantly, to my classmates: Thank God the year has ended!"

Laughter rang through the field, as Arthur took a mock bow and walked off the stage.

 

 

Merlin ran up to him after the ceremony had finished and crushed their lips together, his fingers gripping at the valedictory sash. He pulled back just enough to whisper, "You inspire me too."

Then, they were kissing again, ready to take on whatever new adventure the world threw at them. After all, they didn't care.


End file.
